The Bar
by EudoraVailgara
Summary: Sanji had jo idea that he was in a relationship, Zoro proves him wrong. SanZo ZoSan. SMUT. LEMON. MODERN DAY AU.


Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.

Ahh, good old One Piece- I started getting into it lately and thought, 'Haven't done yaoi yet, that'll be intresting.'

So, here you are :)

Have a good week :)  
-

The Bar.

Sanji had no idea how he got into this situation, he thought vaguely as he watched the white washed celing above him- the brown and comfy leather couch digging into his knees.

Really.

Well, to be completely honest that's a lie. He did know, he just didn't particularly want to admit it. Nevermind the fact that he never would, well- he'd never say it aloud. Never. Not to Luffy, Law, Usopp. No one. Definitely not Zoro. He was the fucking source of the problem. And hell, it wasn't even that big! What was the problem? Ah, well…

He had a small, tiny, insignificant crush on Zoro.

"Fuck~ Fuck~ Shit! Comming, comming!"

And that was why he was currently bouncing on his cock.

"Really? Shitty cook? That quickly? I haven't even fully put the tip in- how's this?" Sanji's mouth opened, his hole so deliciously stretched and invaded he could do little else as Zoro slammed his cock into him. In the back of his mind he registered the sound of smashing as he kicked the glass table behind him, the TV screaming in horror.

Sanji yelped, heart racing as he used Zoro's shoulders to steady himself. Zoro's hands wrapped around Sanji's hips as he relaxed into the couch and pulled Sanji with him, the place they'd been watching football and bitching about eachother thirty minutes earlier. Zoro's hips started to move automatically, his balls slapping at Sanji's ass as he mouthed an erect nipple. Gasping like a bitch in heat, Sanji threw his head back wantonly as a moan uncoiled itself from his chest. His nails dragged down Zoro's back, almost drawing blood but that was how he liked it. Goddamnit, he really was plundering and pillaging his arse like a fucking pirate.

"Ah~ Fuck. So good, you're so good Sanji. Fuck." Zoro groaned into Sanji's ear, hands groping and stroking whatever flesh he could find.

"Shut…up, shitty kisser." Sanji gasped, pushing his hips down rapidly- chasing his orgasm while Zoro's left eyebrow popped up.

"I don't believe you." He murmered, a smirk at his lips as he curled his hips upwards- meeting Sanji thrust for thrust.

Zoro's hand came forwards, wrapping around Sanji's leaking cock hard. Tears came to Sanji's eyes as his chest burned, his moans gaining in pitch as his hips shook and pistoned.

Kisses were peppered on his jawline as his stomach convulsed, his cock twitched and pure electric ran up his spine as he clamped down on Zoro's cock.

 _Fuckin'_ bastard should have the _fucking_ common decency to not smirk while I'm _fucking_ whimpering like a bitch in heat.

Quickly, Sanji's hands pinned Zoro's to his hips as Zoro snarled deeply- his nails cutting into Sanji's hips and causing a large, gutteral moan to fall from Sanji's throat. Zoro rolled his hips up into Sanji, the cooks eyes glazing over as his hips stuttered and cock twitched. Zoro watched with concentration, his hips moving minimally because he said, and quote, 'Use my dick like a dildo.'. Bastard.

Panting, Sanji slowed down and languidly ground his hips into the thick cock beneath him- feeling the acute and familiar sensation of an orgasm. His lips curled into a smile and he speared himself once, twice- before comming on a moan all over Zoro's chest.

Slowly, his hips stopped moving- panting filling the air as Zoro stroked Sanji's chest, biting and scraping his teeth over his body to mark him. Humming gently, Zoro kissed and licked his way into Sanji's mouth- electric bursting into the room.

His hands came to wrap around Sanji's throat, before moving to his hair- pulling down sharply so he could lick tauntingly into Sanji's mouth. Moaning, Sanji traced the thick muscles of Zoro's shoulders- fingers breaking the skin as his stomach flipped.

"Take… that, shitty Marimo." He spoke, groaning as he unsheathed himself from Zoro's dick.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked, left eyebrow floating upwards yet again. "Did I say I was done?"

Sanji's eyebrows flew up before he was pushed into the bed, a thick cock in his arse. *Again*.

He really has no idea how he gets himself into these kinds of things.

\- Morning -

It was a warm day, the sun was spilling its golden rays all over the wooden flooring and the room was comfortably warm. Though, a cold breeze would whip through the room every now and then- freezing Sanji half to death.

Zoro's bedroom was a complete tip, clothes lay haphazardly over his chair and desk while cups and plates were barely visable underneath said washing. You could barely tell that the walls were a warm beige, that complimented the deep red carpet which was tied together by the nutty quality of his wooden furniture. It really was a beautiful room. Sanji scowled, too bad about its owner though.

Swiftly, he bent down to tug on his shoes, fixing the laces before standing from Zoro's bed. The sheets were tossed about and completely rumpled, with a large, snoring male in the middle. Sanji snorted, chewing on the ciggerette in his mouth. Zoro hated it when he smoked in his appartment- moaning, 'Blacken your own lungs, Shitty cook.'

Sanji shook his head as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, walking over to his suit jacket and tugging it on before checking the pockets for his phone. Woah and behold, it had disappeared. Sanji could feel the irritation wash over his body as he stalked over the the practically comstose male.

"Oi! Fuckface- where's my phone?" He shouted, kicking Zoro awake.

His eyes opened slowly, taking in the other male as he sat up.

"I don't know, Sanji. Check the lounge." His morning voice was so deep and sexy Sanji swallowed thickly before he coughed and turned to the side before spinning back round.

"You always take my phone when I stay over so I thought it would be fucking easier to ask you first." Zoro grinned slyly before leaning into the headboard.

"You always sleep with chicks and keep their numbers- I don't wanna get an STD." Sanji bristled.

"No Angel I sleep with has any STD's." Not that he'd slept with any of them since he'd started sleeping with Zoro.

But that was beside the point. Zoro rolled his eyes before standing up. Sanji gasped faintly before looking away, he always forgot that Zoro preferred to sleep naked. Stepping towards Sanji, he coiled his hands around his waist- a deep scowl engraved into his face.

"You shouldn't be sleeping with any bitch anyways." He growled, his teeth tearing into Sanji's neck.

And, like always, Sanji melted into a pile of mush. His hands curled around Zoro's shoulders and bit into them while the heady scent of sex, sweat and Zoro filled the air.

"You aren't my boyfriend." Sanji gasped, hips supergluing themselves to his leg.

Zoro removed himself like he'd been burned, pushing Sanji away quickly with his hands. His scowl had returned, along with a faint line of betrayal.

"Zoro?-" Sanji said, taking a step forwards cautiously as he reached for Zoro.

"Leave." His eyes were cold as he moved away from Sanji's hands and grabbed his white v-neck from the night before.

"What?" Sanji stood in the middle of the room, completely confused as he watched Zoro get dressed.

"Leave. Now." Zoro turned and stared coldly into Sanji's eyes, jeans now on so his hands were in his pockets.

"W-wh-" Sanji walked forward and tried to touch Zoro, only to have his hands caught at the wrists and Zoro's eyes covered by his hair.

"For fucks sake Sanji, leave." Sanji bristled and snapped his hands back to his body, drawing himself up to his full hight before strolling out of the bedroom.

"Fine." Sanji snarled, slamming the door behind him as he stormed out of the flat.

"Fuckin' bastard."

The whole day Sanji was at work, he snapped at customers and generally caused a lot of trouble for the head chefs at Baratie. He had, eventually, been kicked out the restaurant and had been told to, 'cool off' because he'd decked one of the customers. Fantastic.

Walking down the street, Sanji noticed that litteraly only one bar was open this early in the day. Well, early for bars to be open at least. Sanji snorted, noticing the name of the bar- 'Queens Inc.'.

A gay bar.

Just what he needed.

Steeling his resolve he walked into the bar, noticing immediately that there weren't a lot of patrons in the bar but it was still an assult on his senses. His nose had been butt fucked by the sickly sweet scent that perfumed the entire area while the dim lighting caused him to have to squint constantly.

He ambled his way to the deep cherry, chipped and stained bar.

The man- apologies, woman at the bar had deep brown lipstick, dramatic contor and bright green eyeshadow that complimented her moca skin colour. Her hair was black and half suspended in air, defying gravity completely.

"What can I get ya toots?" Her voice was a deep and low baritone.

"What's your oldest wine?" The tranny hitched up a finely penciled eyebrow, before slamming down a bottle of red on the side.

"All we got hon." Sanji whipped out his wallet and paid.

"Thanks." He muttered as he went and sat at a table.

Maybe he should just cut Zoro out of his life? It would make things so much easier and there would be little to no fallout. Heck, he wouldn't even have to worry avout his little crush anymore!

Sanji rubbed his eyes, taking a large gulp of wine. He really did like Zoro, for whatever reason he didn't know- but he really really did.

Maybe it was how he was unapologetic and inappropriate he was, how Sanji didn't have to filter or check what he said. A factor that helped was that he could kick the shit out of him or visa versa and then they'd be fucking on the couch.

He rubbed his forehead again, taking another large gulp of wine. Maybe he just needed a lover, male or female. They'd probably have to be male so that Zoro would get off his case, but did he even want another male fuck buddy?

But if he went back to Zoro after this, wouldn't it mean that he was meek or- or that he was pathetic.

He should get a boyfriend to prove that he didn't need Zoro. Who the hell would want a dick like him anyway?

He did.

Sadness washed over him like a wave and he found himself mechanically taking a large gulp of the complete shit wine.

"Hello, you here alone?" Sanji looked up from his wine- straight into deep pools of blue.

His hair was brown and slightly disheveled, adding to the ruggedness of his sharp jawline. Though it still managed to portray innocence, he couldn't have been older than nineteen. His teeth were perfect, bright white and perfectly straight. He wore a navy blue v-neck shirt with deep brown skinny jeans while his shoes remained impeccable.

He was perfect and he looked nothing like Roronoa Zoro.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

"Hello, why yes- I am."

"The name's Gary. You are?" Sanji smiled, shaking the mans outstretched hand as he removed his ciggarette from the other and placed it in his mouth.

"Sanji. You come here often?" Gary laughed quietly, sliding into the seat next to Sanji.

"Oldest pick up line in the book, eh?" Sanji smiled thinly as he exhaled smoke.

"I've been told that old is always better." Gary chortled, leaning closer to Sanji with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"You can say that the older they are the more experienced they are." Sanji simply took a drag of his ciggarette.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Gary asked, practically drooling as he watched Sanji.

"I'm a chef." Gary's eyes lit up.

"Ooh, that's intresting. Where do you work?" Sanji sighed, he hated talking about himself.

"Baratie."

"That's a really prodigious resturant, right?" Gary was really giving him the, 'fuck me' eyes.

Suddenly, he paused- frowning slightly as he leaned forward and pulled at his shirt.

"Whats that?" Sanji froze, touching his neck.

Sanji smiled wanly, standing quickly after excusing himself. Almost running to the bathroom, he threw open the door- sprinting to the mirror and tugging his shirt open. Growling, he ran his fingers over the bruises on his neck.

He buttoned up his shirt all the way before leaving the bathroom and sliding back into his seat smoothly, taking a large gulp of wine.

Deciding to turn on the charm, Sanji smiled at the kid- hopefully he had gotten out of college. He really hated having partners who were still in college.

"Anyway- enough about me, what do you do Gary?" He curled his eyebrow up in a way that he new made ladies aroused- whether it worked on men was a different story.

"Well, I'm only a student right now so you can kind of say I'm… _flexible_." Gary bit his lip as he stressed the word flexible.

Aaaand, hard on gone.

Should he sleep with the kid next to him or not? Just to piss that shitty swordsman off? Sanji smiled slightly, thinking about Zoro's face.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Gary said teasingly, running the straw of his drink against his kid was really starting to annoy him. His leg kept bouncing beneath the table and he practically jumped to answer him.

Sanji rubbed his face, annoyance filling his body- what the fuck was Zoro's problem? He'd never exclusively said that they were dating, sure he'd get pissy when Sanji would work with women but that was what made him cute.

Jesus, men were complcated.

"Where the hell are you, Sanji?" Pulled him from his thoughts as he heard the shouting voice of Zoro at the entrance of the gay bar.

"Zoro?" He said, incredulous.

Instantly, the swordsman clicked onto Sanji and stormed towards him anger swirling in his depths. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a deep green shirt underneath- blue jeans encasing his thick legs. Sanji swallowed thickly.

"Here's your _fucking_ phone. Next time don't fucking leave it at mine, I couldn't find you." Zoro growled, slamming Sanji's phone against the table.

"Who the hell are you?" Gary asked, squaring up to Zoro quickly but with a hint of fear lining his eyes.

Zoro barred his teeth before wrapping a large hand around Sanji's neck and tugging his mouth to his, Sanji's hands instantly winding around his head as Zoro threaded his fingers through the cooks blond hair. Moaning, Sanji melted into Zoro's chest- rumbling his satisfaction as Zoro tugged his lips from his.

"The only man fucking alive who can touch this shitty cook and make him moan." His eyes were cold as he watched the man freeze before scrambling out of his chair.

He laughed harshly, pulling Sanji out of his chair and tugging him over his shoulder.

"We are going home to have a nice, long, chat. And you *aren't* going to speak."

\- Home -

They entered the house, Sanji kicking and screaming. "Wait- Zoro, fuck- wait a goddamn second!"

Zoro strode into his bedroom, the sheets still messy from this morning. Sanji was then unceremoniously thrown onto the bed- Zoro quickly following. Swiftly, he pinned Sanji down with his hips and soon he stopped struggling.

"What did I tell you about talking?" Zoro tore off his jacket, throwing it across the room before leaning down to unbutton Sanji's shirt and quickly pulling off his trousers.

"Not to do it." He mumbled, distracted by the hand rubbing his nipple and the cold breeze on his legs. Suddenly, a thick cock was at his mouth- pressing at his tightly sealed lips. It wasn't Zoro's, unless he'd cut his dick off and encased it in black plastic. It smelt of new rubber and Sanji knew that Zoro hadn't used it, the smell giving it away.

"Open." Sanji shook his head, turning to the side to growl:

"No, I don't want to. Tell me what you wanted to talk about right fucking now." The cock quickly followed.

"Sanji, if I know you better than anyone- and you know I do- I know you like swallowing cock more than anything." Sanji swallowed audibly before biting his lip.

"Do. It. And I'll speak." Tentatively, he opened his mouth and suddenly the thick cock was in his throat and it was so deliciously _painful_ that Sanji could feel his cock stiffen. Vaguely, he felt Zoro pet his hair- his voice becoming soft as he fucked Sanji's throat.

"What the hell were you thinking?" He murmured, tangling his fingers in Sanji's soft hair. "You could have been fucking raped!"

Sanji was too far gone, moaning and trying to grind his hips up against Zoro- desperately palming his cock.

"And you don't fucking care, too busy choking on my dick." Zoro licked his lips, eyes becoming hooded as he leaned close to Sanji's cock. He breathed on it, leaning close to lick a stripe over the hard bulge. Sanji moaned, hips bucking harshly into Zoro's mouth. Zoro sat up, thrusting the cock into Sanji's throat deeply before using the cock to wipe saliva over his lips.

"I bet you don't even know I love you." Sanji froze, hands coming up to pull the cock from his lips. Zoro let him.

"What?" Sanji whispered, throat raw as he wiped his mouth.

Zoro scratched the back of his neck, sighed deeply, before setting the dildo down, bending over to rest his elbows on his knees.

"I love you." He spoke, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait-wait wait wait, what?" Zoro growled, irritation pouring over him. He caught Sanji by the shirt- pulling his mouth to his. Sanji instantly moaned, arms wrapping around Zoro's neck as he was pulled into his lap. Zoro pulled back, peppering kisses over Sanji's throat.

"You…love me?" Sanji gasped, hips being drawn forewards and back over Zoro's.

"The polite thing to do is to confess back." Sanji grinned slightly, his breath comming out in harsh puffs.

"I don't think so."

"Sanji." Zoro growled, biting at Sanji's neck.

"Fine. I love you too." Sanji smiled, running his fingers through Zoro's hair. Zoro's eyes closed tightly as his fingers tore into Sanji's hips. Slowly, his eyes opened- a dark heat reflected in his irises.

"Fucking finally." He growled, crushing Sanji's body to his.

"I love you." He whispered, Sanji's head by his ears. He smiled softly.

"I love you too. Again."

END


End file.
